Networking technologies using IP technologies offer users the flexibility to handle video, data, and voice. Additionally, IP technologies operate at a reduced cost than other telecommunication technologies, for instance, signaling system v7 (SS7). However, IP technologies, such as voice over the internet protocol (VOIP), session initiation protocol (SIP), session description protocol (SDP), and the like, may be exploited. For instance, the automatic number indicator (ANI), also known as “caller ID” of a calling party may be falsified using an ANI exploit. Furthermore, networks using such IP technologies may experience a drift of logical and physical configurations, for example, due to modifications to the physical network without updating a system tracking changes to the network. Performing a line by line interrogation of physical tables and logical route tables to ensure proper configuration requires a significant computation effort and telemetry bandwidth impacting network performance, and thus is not feasible in large scale systems.
Therefore, there is a need for approaches to detect exploits and a drift of a large scale network to provide better security in networks utilizing IP or equivalent technologies.